Gloves Don't Cover Up The Memory
by legirl365
Summary: A look on the life of orphan Deuce martinez. Were he met his only family and his love. memorys like that never go away. All your fav charecters Rocky,Ty,Flynn,Deuce, and others. SLASH. Dont like ton read it Deuce/Oc my first AU story. yay.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've decided to make a new story. Because I had a great idea it's more dramatic I think. It's an AU story. Which I'm hoping it stands for alternate universe. Someone tell me if I'm correct. Anyways if u like it then I'll make more. It's a Deuce/Oc.

I don't own shake it up or any of the places here. Just OC and concept

...:.

Deuce P.O.V

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Their he was after a two years. Their He was just standing there looking at the TV through the glass of a game busters store. His long dark crimson red hair in his face. His strangely colored yellow eye focused on the TV. His tan skin all of that made him unique to me. Wearing a black leather jacket with crimson red stripes going up the sleeve were they merged on the backs to make a circle. Black skinny jeans and black motocross boots that had crimson red on the sole of the boot. He was wearing black fingerless driving gloves . Then I remember why he does. To cover up the memory. The awful memory I caused. The one I can never forgive myself for causing.

...

Ok so yea to how you like the intro. It's short but I am uploading two so ya review this and click next:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

13 years old

Unknown P.O.V

It's been so long. I've been in a foster home for so long. Moving from house to house, city to city, state to state. I absolutely hate it. And the worst part I've forgotten my name. The man that I live with won't tell me my name. He runs the foster home I live in right now. His name is John Doe. I doubt that's his name but that something to call home. There are six of us here. I don't know their names ether and frankly I don't care. But there's one that caught my eye the kid with red hair and yellow eyes. We stuck together like glue. We only look out for each other. If we heard someone getting beaten by that drunken basterd John we just simply pretend that we don't hear anything. I grew to really care for red. I might even say loved him.

"Hey you know what I'm going to give you a name" he said to me while we were lying next to each other on the hard wood floor of our shared room.

"A name? Why is that so important now i mean I'm doing fine without one" I said

"It's getting hard to get your attention lately so why not?" he said

"Hm" I thought.

"Ok tell you what you give me one and I give you on"

"Um I don't ..."

I stopped in mid sentence to see his puppy dog pout. he is so cocky ! He thinks that if he does that then I can't deny him anything well he is ...right.

"Fine fine fine ok I'll go first!"

"A first and last name" he interrupted.

"Right right hmmmmm" I thought

"Tony. Tony Garcia "I said.

" Hm I like it but i doubt I'm Latin though" he said unsure.

"You don't even know?" I said shocked

"Well how do you know your Latin?" he asks

"Well simple I can speak Spanish" I said proudly.

"Oh" he said rather bummed.

"Well you know what who cares what anyone thinks" I said confidently and sympathetic.

"Um ok now you" he said with a smile.

Knowing him he's going to pick something weird. I thought.

"Deuce. Deuce Martinez "he said proudly.

"WOW I give you tony and you give me a weird name like deuce?" I said confused.

"Well its unique like you are" he said with a smile.

My face got hot and so red.

"Ok Deuce ya ok it's growing on me. But I'm still calling you little red" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Aw come on I'm only two inches shorter then you" he said pouting.

Next thing I knew it. The newly named tony starred to wrestle me into submission. We went at it for a couple of minutes then we, out of nowhere fell asleep. My last thought was that I just name the only Person I felt like was my real family Tony. Huh I really like the name tony. I thought. And with that I fell asleep cuddle up next to Tony

….

Ok ya so I decided to right in a different way. Like I said I love getting reviews I you reader give me so much great ideas on how to be a better writer any way if u like it then I'll make more


	3. Chapter 3

**Well no reviews yet so I'm gana post one more just to get this out of my head and on to... Well the Internet. Ha you probably thought I was going to say paper. **

…

Chapter 3

13 years old.

Deuce P.O.V

HEY YOU FUCKING FAGS GET UP!.

My eyes jumped open when I heard that word. I truly hate that word. Especially from him. John is ou foster care taker. Bastard beats us senseless and makes us do all household chores and all he does is sit around drink bear and laugh at our misery. He's never beaten me though. Tony just say that he saw one of the other kids do the thing he was accusing me of. Tony was a damn good liar. I even believed whatever bullshit story he made up on the spot. I never liked blaming the others but Tony always said "It's only me and you never trust anyone else". After Awhile I truly believed him.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE ALONE FUCKING NO GOOD BASTARDS."

Those words hurt. I was on the verge of crying. Then I looked over to tony and he whispered. "Don't cry cause of him.".

"YOU TWO GET THE FUCK UP AND CLEAN THE FUCKING HOUSE."

And with that he slammed the door shut.

"That asshole fucking pisses me off!"

I couldn't hear him over me crying.

"Deuce calm down please. The last thing want to see is you cry. You know I hate to see that" he said as he helped me off the floor."Now come one we have to clean this bastard's house". Somehow tony made me feel better.

We ended up cleaning the entire house. The other kids were absolutely no help .john had fallen asleep on the couch just outside the kitchen. The other kids felt the need to take a little revenge and make us clean the entire house. I felt like it was justified. Tony just got pissed of at the other kids. We were moping the kitchen floor and talking

"Wow you know what they could help".

"Nah they'll just talk shit while we clean so why even bother." I said.

"Still".

I saw him rub a bruise on his shoulder John had given him when tony forgot to take the trash out. How dare that monster do that to tony. That made me just so mad i just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Know what I'm sick of all this shit I just can't handle this anymore" out of knower I shout. Everyone just stood there wide eyed.

" I can't I just can't"

Without thinking I Grabbed a hammer off the kitchen counter and threw it. It ended up hitting the TV. Shattering the screen

Everyone except for me and tony left in a panic.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ". He took one look at us then at the tv.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!"

I had to say it was me no one else here to blame.

"I..." I began.

"I did it "tony interrupted.

my eyes grew wide.

"YOU RAT BASTARD!"John yelled.

He punched tony so hard in the stomach he fell to the floor.

"STOP PLEASE HE DIDNT DO IT I DID!. I pleaded.

"WHAT!" John yelled

"tee" "do..nt lis...ten t...o him he d...ont got the b...all..s tttto smash t...vvv. He said barley able to talk.

"I meeeaan I'd dooo tttoo a sssscum b...ag like youu" tony said.

John just started kick him and punching him on the floor. Tony was spitting up blood and I just stood there watching.

"STOOOOOPP!" I shouted

John Grabbed me and pulled me toward a closet in the living room he shoved me into the closet and grabbed a branding stick he had. the kind they used for cows. He took that and locked the door . The kids that been here the longest said he keep that for intimidation. The branding on it was J.D. There were holes in the door so all I could do is scream and watch.

"PLEASE STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed and cried with everything I had in me.

I saw john pick tony up by his ripped teeshirt. He was covers in blood. Tony spit blood on john's faces and smiled. " Yooou c...caaann beea..at me alll y...ou wa..nt NAH!". "but yooou...r stil...lll a sc...ummm B...agg.

John threw tony on the floor so hard I felt it from the closet. Tony was barley moving. John went the kitchen and took the branding stick.

"Deu...cee youuu ok ok I..n theeere?"

He was laying there half dead and he was still worried about me.

"FOR ONCE WORRY ABOUT YOU SELF PLEASE! I begged .

He just smiled

"I cccc..an..t worrrry a..bouuutt theeee AH NAH de...ad"

PLEASE DONT EVER SAY THAT PLEASE YOUR ALL I HAVE LEFT PLEASE !. I screamed from the closet

I could see John back in the room. The branding stick was orange red. He must have heated it up on the stove

"UAH wwwha...t youu g...anaa do wit DaTtt sc...umbag." he said smiling.

John step on tony's arm causing Tony's hand to open palms out. John raises it up the branding stick.

"no no noo NOOOOOOO!"I cried and pleaded

"CLOSE YOUR EYES DEUCE!" tony shouted.

I did what I was told

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHNAHAA!

All I could hear is tony scream for what seemed was forever. Then it went into silent. I heard the door unlock. I opened the door as fast as I could. Then I was stunned. I couldn't breathe. There tony was laying there in a pool of his own blood smoke coming out of his hand. I went to see if he was still breathing

"Tony Tony TONY" I Screamed

"De de Deu..ce help me sit u...p st...raight".

I did what he asked of me.

NAAAAHHHHH FUCK AH N UAAAAAA..

I helped tony lean he's back up against the wall. Tony's body was full of cuts and bruises. He was still bleeding. His cuts weren't clotting why weren't clotting?. I didn't know what to do so I just started. Crying.

"DON'T CRY" tony yelled

I flinched when he said that.

"The last thing i want to do is make you cry over something this stupid",

When he said that it just made me cry even more.

…

**Ok so I'll stop here cause Its 1:22 in the morning.' so review plzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

13 years old

Deuce P.O.V

Tony was losing a ton of blood. The cuts he got from the crappy floorboard nails that were sticking out from the floors were pretty deep. I count total of eight cut. From what I know cuts are supposed to clot so you won't bleed to death but Tony's body wasn't doing that. His body kept on bleeding. The site of him broke my heart. I caused this. I should be lying there half dead but instead someone I love more than anything in the world might die.

"..De..."

"YYYYYYes?" I said sobbing in between

"Loo...ks l..ike. The end ...for **NAH!** **AH!** m...e." he said barley able to speak.

"NO NO NO ITS NOT DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled franticly

"Deuce I **AHH! **Have to tell you something." he took a big long breath. He started to shed tears.

"DE...uce I.m I...m in lo...ve with y...ou.""not Like. BRoTHERly lo...ve. LIKE I want TO UHHH! Ki..ss you kin...d of love."

My heart filled with joy I just couldn't believe it . He loves me back!

"Deuce i know you could never love ...scum l...ike me but I had to tell ... You h...oW I feEl **UHHHHH!"**

"YOUR WRONG TONY." tony your my world. Your everything I want to be . I can't live without you." tony i love you too. Tony I love you so much" I said sobbing.

"wow **NAH! **You l..ove me back. I j...just lo..st all ... REspEct .. For yo...u." he said smiling and chuckling.

He's in so much paid but he still manages to keep a smile on his face.

"Tony why aren't you cuts healing" why won't then scab over?"I asked scared he was going to bleed to death.

"tttthere nnnot g...ona heal immm goONa NAHHH! Die here.

"No I won't give up on you every second counts."

I thought for a moment. If I had a needle and thread I could stitch the cut close but John has stuff like that locked way.

"YO deUse YOuR prEtty desperate To save **AHHHHHH!** me Huh?"

"YES ABSOLUTELY" I yelled

" Heee left Th...e stIck here and I...ts still red ho...t"he mustered the strength to say

"Ya so" I said not following while I was whipping my tears away.

" you want to save **NAH!** Me riGht? BUrn My Cuts close."

" NOO I CAN'T I'LL JUST CAUSE YOU MORE PAIN."

"I'm sorry it's tHE OnlY wAY" he said

I ripped a strip of cloth from my shirt and rolled it to a ball

"Here bite down on this" I said sounding defeated

I grabbed the branding stick and carefully began to burn the cuts close

**MMMMMMMMMMAHHHHHHHHHHMMMMM!** Was all i heard from tony? My heart Broke when i heard Him Scream so hard it was unbearable. The last of the cuts I closed up I managed to stop the bleeding. Tony passed out from the pain he was still breathing so I took that as a good sign. I stayed up so I could make sure he didn't move around so much so he would risk opening his wounds. I cause this. If I had my temper in check none of this would have happened. I almost got tony killed. This is something I could never forgive myself for causing. I holding tony in my arms while he slept.

...

I know its short but I'm stopping here Stopping here. plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

13 years old

Deuce P.O.V

I had no idea what to do next. I had tony in my arms past out from the pain of my shitty at best first aid. What do I do what do I do! Tony looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms. We have to get out of here. I wouldn't even know how we would even escape this death trap. John's house is in the middle of nowhere. The nearest gas station is 40 miles. And in the next 2 hours the sun was gone be up. The sun and the dirt road. Tonys all beat up he'll never make it, and I'll die of heat stroke not far behind him. He's risked everything to protect me. Now it's my turn. I thought of what I could do then it hit me. I picked up tony bridle style and cared him to the couch. Tony was surprisingly light. I quietly went up stares to john's room

JOHN ROOM .TIME 4:00 A.M.

I quietly opened the door leading to john's room. John was sleeping innocently in his bed. Piss me off. I had to be very careful not to wake him up or I'm dead. Like literally dead he will kill me with a knife and he'd bury me In the back yard. My goal was his car keys and his wallet. I saw both on his nightstand next to him unfortunately For me he's a light sleeper so I had to time everything out. I crawled on the floor moving inch by inch. Pretty soon I was directly in front of the nightstand. I had to make sure not to jingle the key. That would totally wake him up and pretty much screw me over. I reached up and grabbed the wallet first. That was easy, but next came the hard part the keys if they even made a sound I would be done for. Any sound would wake him, that's why everyone in the house would be as quiet as possible. I opened my hand and put it on top of the keys and grab them in one motion. "What are you doing?". When I heard that I knew it was over. Then I thought that voice is too high to be a grown mans. I looked behind my back and saw a little kid. He had brown hair that he had spiked up. Didn't know his name but I could care less, right now I was worried if John was gana wake up or if this kid was gana rat me out. I looked up and John was still asleep. I crawled to the door got on my feet and closed the door extremely quietly

" hew. What the hell kid you got a death wish or something?"

"Sorry but I was curious"

"Well don't, none of your damn business" I said while walking quietly downstairs.

"But why are yo- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO TONY!" he said horrified at the site of tony.

"John beat the crap out of him didn't you hear."

"No"

"Well whatever. See ya."I said while getting ready to lift tony

"Wait you guys are escaping aren't you?"

"Ya why?"

"Take me with you"

I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"No way"

"Why not this Is probably the only time this could happen. Plus when he finds out you stole his car he's gana take it out on us!"

"Not my problem" I said rather coldly

"Please please have a heart" he said with tears in his eyes

That looks on his face of fear and desperation. He reminded me of me.

"Fine kid but you have to help me with tony"

I picked up tony bridle style and took towards the door leading outside. The kid opened the door for me . We headed to the drive way. There it was a relatively old car it was a 1989 white ford Taurus with black seat covers.

"Ok get the keys out of my front pocket and open the back seat."

He did what I told him to do.

"Ok now you get in the back and look after tony"

"Ok" he simply said

He slid In the back and I laid Tony's head on the kids lap.

Next I got in the front seat and started the car. I did my best to learn on the spot how to drive a car.I think I was doing a great job we pulled out and made our way to some lights in the distance.

TIME SKIP 7:00

"Hey kid how's tony?"

"Um I think he's waking up "the kid said

"H-hey kid who are you?" tony asked

"I well... I don't know. John never told me he just called me names "he said

"Well I guess you're like me. WAIT! Wears deuce? And we're am I"

"You're in the back seat of the johns car deuce stole his keys and wallet and stole the car" the kid explained

"Speaking of that here. Check the wallet. See how much is in there." I said throwing the wallet behind to the kid

"Hear I'll count it let me just sit up straight" tony said.

Tony struggled to sit up straight but he did it

"Ok let me see... HOLY SHIT THERE'S 3 GRAND IN HERE!"

"What! Are you serious?" I said shocked

"Wow this must be the money he gets for foster caring us"

**TIME SKIP 9:00**

We had stopped in a small town to get some medical supplies for tony. He was being stubborn but I convinced him to let me stop. The kid had fallen asleep in the back by the time we stopped.

"Ok I'm gana go in and get some stuff you stay here"

"No I'm coming with you. Plus I wana see if I can walk" tony said

"Fine but don't stain yourself" I said worried

We got out of the car tony was limping but he was walking. I went to get some patched and band aids. Basically anything I thought might help. Tony on the other hand went and grabbed some chips and soda.

We went to the checkout counter

"Hey kid you ok? You ain't looken too good. You're all brushed and you can barely walk. The blonde cashier said in a hillbilly accent.

"I'm fine just a little sore that's all" he said with a smile

"Oh o-ok is this all for you today?" she asked

"Ya" I said

"Wait can you I also get those black glove behind you?" tony asked

"Sure kid. Ok that all be 20.95"

"Here" I said while handing her a 100 dollar bill

"K out of hundred. Here's you change and have a nice day."

"Thanks" we both said while walking outside toward the car.

We got in the car and I started going through the bag

"Tony why'd you want these gloves any way?" I said while handing them to him

Then I realize he wanted to cover the branding on the palm of his right hand.

"Ok lift up your shirt"

"I told you I'm fine" tony said defensive

"Tony please don't argue "

He grunted and said "fine". He lifted up his shirt and I gasped his body was all bruised up . He had a hand print on his stomach. The site brought me to tears.

"Why" I asked

"Why what?" tony sounded confused

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THE FALL FOR ME YOU IDIOT? YOU KNEW HOW HE WAS GONA REACT. NOW LOOK AT YOU. YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME TAKE THE FALL. I sobbed and screamed

"Why why why" I cried

"Because you stronger than me"

My eyes went wide when he said that

"Deuce If I saw that happen to you I would just fall apart. And worse If you died I would have killed myself. I just wouldn't know what to do. But you ...took action. You stole this car and John's wallet and drove us out of that hell hole. I don't know if I could have done any of that."

I was just shocked so I did what came to mind. I grabbed him and kissed him. We were so in sync like we were doing it for years. His lips were so soft and warm I felt complete. If It wasn't for the damn need for air we would have stayed like that for ever

"Man I've only dreamt of you kissing me like that" tony said with an adorable smile.

...

Stopping here plz review updating big blue eyes later the week so ya plzzzzzz take some time to review my stories. Your reviews are like my drug and I get high off of reading Them XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

13 years old

Deuce P.O.V.

"Well ain't that sweet" said a teenage boy with an urban accent that was standing in front of our car. He was a rather thin African America guy .his skin was mocha color, he was rather tall and had a clean hair style. He was wearing a black leather jacket that had red strips going up toward the back were they met and made a circle. He had his jacket open with no shirt on so you could see his bare smooth six pack and chest. He had a silver ring bellybutton piercing and had on black skinny jeans , which he had rather low that you could see the outline of his pelvic bone and he had on black combat boots with red lysis .

"You got a problem with us" tony asked like he was ready to defend us

"No no you got it all wrong I'm not judging. I'm admiring. Not many gay guys would have the guts to kiss in public. And especially in a stolen car." the guy said with a devilish smile

Both me and Tony's eyes went wide. How the hell did this guy know I stole this car. Did John send him after us?

"H-How d-did you know?" I asked in shock

"Well let's see. You two don't look like 16 year olds. More like 13 or 14 give or take. Plus I doubt any kids your age would have as much money like you too have. Paying the lady 100 dollars. Rookie mistake. You're lucky that lady was too stupid to notice."

"Our money is none of you damn business. Now who the hell are you anyway" tony snapped

"Oh my bad. Names Ty. Ty blue and your money is my business. You see I'm a part of an organization that deals in money and...let's just say some valuable items. Our organization is always looking for new members. Couple of Thieves like you would make a perfect addition to our club."

"Hey we're no thieves. Why don-" tony started

"Wait lets here the guy out" I interrupted.

"Our organization deals with stealing, bribing, pickpocketing, grand theft auto and so much more. And in exchange for these services our members get food, a place to sleep, and all the money you could ask for."

I was thinking this over in my head...should I even be considering this? I thought

"We also have doctors. And let face it your friend looks like he could use one" Ty said

I took a quick look at Tony .Tony had a helpless look on his face. Like he knew we had no choice but to except.

"Ok" agreeing with his offer.

Tony looked shock that I said yes.

"Great! Now I think you two are perfect but my associates might be skeptical. So if you want In Here's what you need to do. Go to our home town Chicago and head to krustys pizzeria. When you go up to the counter the cashier will ask what you want just answer; the moon is crimson black. Follow him and you'll get you first assignment. Pass it and you're officially in."

"Ok well head out then." I said

"Wait how do we know this isn't a trick?" tony said skeptic

"Ok here take this" Ty said handing us a wad of cash

"There's like for four Grand in here" tony counted

"Ya hide it and after you mission give it back" Ty simply said.

And with that he left. But not before whispering in my ear. "Your boyfriends pretty damn hot. So tan and lean your one lucky guy"

When he said that my face kinda got hot. I never really look a tony like that just up until a few days ago. He was pretty damn hot. He still had his shirt off. Aside from the scars and burn marks tony had like a swimmers body. We were about the same height. Tony hand fairly tan skin. Not like Ty's but one shade off. But despite that he had pink nipples. He also had an inside out bellybutton that kinda looked like he had a tan color raisin in his navel. He certainly had the outline of a six pack and had a pelvic outline. He was wearing shorts and ankle cut socks. His legs weren't hair yet so they were smooth like a sea of caramel. He defiantly had soccer player legs. And of course his face was adorable. His eyes were this honey color hazel color. His lips were pink and mid size like how mine are but his is a bit thicker. And he had long brown hair that looked almost auburn. It really looks red in the right light. I did my best not to drool but let's face it I'm a horny 13 year old boy and Tony's a sexy 13 year old boy. O man can I even say he's all mine! I mean we haven't exactly established that!

"um deuce are you ok you? Your kinda staring at me and kinda drooling" tony said blushing a little

"WILL YOU BE MY BOY FRIEND!" I yelled

Tony looked shocked then he had a sad look on his face. Oh crap he's gana say no.

"Deuce there's still some stuff you don't know about me. Stuff that I just can share with you or any one for that matter. If you can't except that then may answer is no" he said

"Ok" I simply said

Tony looked surprised

"Tony I love you with all my heart. I'm willing to do anything it take to be able to say your my boyfriend. Tell me anything you want when you're ready" I stated

For the first time ever I saw tony shed full on tears.

"YES! I WILL BE YOUR BOY FRIEND!" tony sobbed while pulling me in a hug. I felt like I found my other half. We both just sat there in the car. I was holding tony while he was crying tears of joy

Time Skip 7:00 P.M.

We finally entered Chicago. Tony and the kid fell asleep in the backseat. I patched up tony pretty good. He wasn't as bad but he was still sore. Tony was wearing the fingerless driving glove I got him in back at the store we stopped at earlier. He and the kid had fallen asleep.

"Guys walk up!"I yelled

"ooooooo wow what time is it?" tony said tiredly

"7:00 we're at the pizzeria"

He looked outside the window

"Wow what a crap hole"

"Well come on it is just a front for a crime house." I said

"i guess your right so ready to go in"

"Yea but what about the kid?"

"Oh you mean Flynn?"he said

"Flynn" I ask confused

"Ya I mean he need a name plus were all stuck in the same situation so we might as well stick together right. He can be our love child." he said

I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not but I thought eh why not.

"Flynn get up!" I yelled

"Ah what what's going on. And who's Flynn?" he said confused

"You now come on we're gana go in and get pizza if you want some you gata get up" tony said with a smile.

"Ok!" Flynn said excitedly

Tony and Flynn went in I I was still outside. I took a long breath and thought, well here's the start of my new life. I went down the stairs and opened the door waiting to see what life throws at me next.

...

Stoping here. Were You guys surprised the little kid was Flynn. I hope you were . Updating big blue eyes tomorrow. AS ALWAYS REVIEW. THX =D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

13 years old

Deuce P.O.V

We entered the pizzeria. The place look like a friendly family place. I almost thought that we got the place.

"Hey there kids what can get you guy to day" a middle-aged Latin man asked us

"The moon is crimson black... And can I get a small pepperoni for the kid please" tony said and asked

"Oh you're the guys Ty called ahead about. You guys don't look like much. But hey looks can be deceiving. Ok follow me and I'll introduce everyone and about five minutes on the pie"

"ight" tony simply said

We walked to the back of the kitchen where there was a manhole covering. The guy lifted the lid and went down it

"Alright come down" he shouted from the bottom.

"Alright Flynn be careful going down" tony cautioned

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he said

I was the last one down i was about to step off when I slipped. Luckily tony caught me so I wouldn't fall.

"You ok deuce?" he said asked while I was still in his arms.

"Y-Ya I'm fine." I said while blushing.

"Yo love birds pick up the pace." the guy said

We snapped out of our daze and started walking through the tunnels.

"Hey I just realized you never told use your name." Flynn asked

"Well names just frank. I use to be in this little gang when I was your age but I left to start a family. Actually I met my wife here. I still help by having the base under my business."

He explains

"So does this gang have a name?" I ask

"Ya the brotherhood of thieves" he said

We come up to a metal door with a black circle with a red outline.

He opens it with a key he had. Frank goes in first and we follow.

"Hey everyone your new initiates have arrived "frank announced.

"Cece you the only one here?" frank asked

"No and rocky she's in the back she just got some more medical supplies so she's organizing them. So you're the new guys huh?" A girl with fiery orange hair pale skin and was wearing makeup. She was wearing the same leather jacket as Ty was but she was wearing a shirt but she had her jacket zipped up. She had on black skinny jeans and black combat boots with red lyses like Ty was.

"Yea Ty sent us here" I said

"Ty mentioned you stole a car too" she stated

"Yea well deuce did all the work I was just unconscious." tony said

"well still nice work names Cece I'm the best infiltrator and fence this gang has ever seen. Now what's your names and why do you look have dead.

"Well my name is tony. The short ones named Flynn and the one with the eye brows is Deuce. He's my boyfriend" tony stated

I blushed when he said my boyfriend I love the sound of that.

"well that's cool any way the job we were gana test you wit was taken by another member so I'm working on getting you a new job so go ahead and sit down and relax"

"Ok we-I CAHA" tony fell on the floor and started coughing up blood

"TONY OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK!" I yelled

"I-I cccant br-eath" tony choked out

"Frank! Get him too rocky she'll know what to do!" Cece demanded.

"Ok right" frank said while lifting up tony up bridal style and running down the hall

"I gota go with him" I began to run when Cece grabbed my shoulder.

"No you can't go back there while rocky works on him but don't worry he'll be fine rocky's the best doctor we've ever had.

" That made me feel a little better but still unsure." ok let me show you guys were to sleep" Cece said

"Ok" I simply said still shaken up a bit

I look over to Flynn and he looked frozen

"Flynn you ok?" I asked

D-deuce what j-just Ha-ppend?" Flynn managed to choke out he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

I go and crouch down so I'm looking at him straight in the face.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be fine ok don't cry" I reassure him

"o-ok" wiping away stray tears.

"You really care about tony huh?" I asked

"Ya he's always been nice to me even when we were at the home when the other kids hated him I was the only one that said he was cool." he said proudly

"Well don't worry he'll be fine" I said again

We walked through the corridors of this place. It was like a dungeon the walls were made from bricks and stone. There was water drop sounds and some of the walls had smeared red paint. They had light fixtures on the ceiling.

Cece lead us to a vacant room. It had a king sized bed. A closet a table in the far corner two dressers. The foods are all stone but this room had a carpet. There was a safe in the wall too.

"Ok we are running low on space so you guys all have to share a bed, but since you and tony are dating I guess that won't be such a tragedy. She said with a smirk

I blushed when she said that

"Ok I'll let you guy rest so I'll get out of your hair" Cece said turning to leave.

"Wait um Flynn go head and take a nap I gota talk to Cece" I said

"Wait but what about my pizza?" I'll wake you when it's do ok "I said. I followed Cece out to talk to her

"Ok look if this is about your boyfriend I don't know anything yet bu-" she started

"No it now about him I just want to know everything about your gang before I get started." I said

"Well we don't normally tell initiates our history but I know you'll make a great thief. Not as great a thief as ma but almost." she said very vain about herself.

Ok here's the history of the brotherhood of thieves. The brotherhood began with in the early 1800s in New York. It was a gang of just pickpocket and jewel thieves that would all pull their money together and work together for one goal. To be filthy rich. That all rose to the top and they had every one in their pocket. Cops, mayors, and at one point presidents. Soon the brotherhood spread to other major cities like L.a. And of course Chicago. Now a days the other brotherhood chapters ain't doin so good but we are we're thriving.

"Wait what if you get caught and thrown In jail?"

"We got most of the cops in check but not all so we have to be careful who we tell we are. All you really have to do is see who reacts when they see the jackets we were. Then we just bribe them and they release us.

"Cece can you train me to be a better Thief" I asked

"w-what why?"

"Because tony has always protected me from harm. And I just can't stand him getting hurt anymore. If I'm become a great thief then I can provide for us and I can protect tony for a change" I stated

"Ok I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this without testing you first but you in. Welcome to the brotherhood of thieves. And yes I will train you.

Just then frank ran up to us

"Deuce right?" he asked

"Ya" I simply said

"Well I have good news and bad news about tony."He said

My heart was racing at what he was gana say

The good news is that rocky got him stable and she also got him to breathe on his own.

"YES!" I yelled so thankful

"But the bad news is to get him stable rocky had to put him in and induced coma. She doesn't know when he's gana wake up" he said grimly

My heart stopped. My brain told me this was real but my heart wanted to believe I was dreaming.

"Can I see him" I said stone faced.

"Yes of course this way" frank said

...

Got an new story out now called Elf It Up so good and review that . As always reView review review! =D


End file.
